RUSH
by StefanyDay20
Summary: sakumo despues de que ryoma se fuera de nuevo aprendio algo q nuncas mas lloraria x el AHORA ellas llegaron para ayudarla aunque el camino se uniran algunas personas para saber mas deben de leer
1. Chapter 1

**En Inglaterra  
**una mansión (cuarto de cami)  
Camila: ellas nos esperan listas  
Jazmín: espero que sepan en lo que ellos sean metidos  
luna: si no lo saben lo sabrán  
estrella: x las buenas o las malas así será  
cielo: ellas no demostraran ya nunca mas compasión x las personas que las dejaron.  
Rosa: es x eso que vamos para halla no se como mi estúpida prima se pudo meter en la cabeza q el la amaría  
Camila: el corazón de ella es muy diferente al nuestro así que has me el favor de callarte ya además vallan a preparar sus maletas.  
Todas: si capitana  
Después de una hora las chicas salieron rumbo al aeropuerto

cielo: nuestro vuelo llegara a las 8 de la noche haya, ya pedí que nos separaran habitaciones en el hotel de siempre  
luna: hermana sabes si traje el cargador de mi celular  
estrella: creo que si (se pone a buscar en su cartera) si lo tengo yo pero de seguro tu tienes el mío  
luna: eso es verdad (le muestra su cargador)  
rosa: idiotas (susurra) siempre son así  
jazmín: y no sabes cuanto odiosas puede ser pero si hablamos de tenis ellas son la parejas de dúo invencible me dará mucha pena cuando ellos pierdan contra ellas- Camila regresa-  
Camila: el vuelo ya va a bordar q esperan  
l y e: si vamos  
Camila: espero que soporten hasta mañana  
cielo: yo también espero eso  
rosa: ellas son fuertes solo necesitan un empujoncito para salir adelante sin ellos ustedes lo saben y yo lo se  
Camila: si pero vámonos oh no van a dejar y después  
cielo: si vámonos que llego la hora de que los de seigaku sepan con quienes se han metido  
todas: si

**Japón**  
sakumo: ellas llegaran mañana en a noche las esperaremos en el hotel  
ann: como pudimos a ver caído tan bajo  
tomoka: ellos no se merecen nuestras lagrimas son unos..... dios que me paso  
sakumo: lo mismo que a nosotras nos dejamos llevar por el amor q decían que nos tenían pero no era verdad  
ann: bueno chicas vasta de hablar de ellos hay que esperar a que ellas lleguen mañana pare que nos digan que tal les fue el viaje  
tomoka: después de todo volveré a tomar una raqueta no  
saku y ann: si  
tomoka: ya me había a acostumbrado a no tener que hacerlo mas  
saku: tu adoras el tenis  
tomo: ya no mas  
sakumo: pero eres una estúpida no puedes dejar q el piense que... por que te dejo puede hacer que te lo pases mal toda la vida entiendes tomoka lo que pasa.  
Ann: puede que te halla dejado pero no es para tanto además la vida sigue sin ellos verdad  
saku: si pero acuérdense que mañana tenemos escuela  
ann y tomo: sakumo!!!!! (Tirándole almohadones)  
saku: pero es verdad (una le cae)  
saku, ann y tomo: jajaja  
las chicas después de eso deciden irse a dormir pero sin antes cada una pensar en la persona que iba a sufrir x lo que le hicieron

**AL dia siguiente (en casa de sakumo)  
**sakumo: -suena el despertador- chicas despierten o llegaremos tarde  
ann: un rato mas mama  
sakumo: (hasta en sus sueños me dice mama)- sakumo mueve a tomoka  
tomoka- despierta- que pasa sakumo  
sakumo: falta como media hora para que comience las clases  
tomoka: que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
Ann: despierta- que? que pasa  
tomoka: falta media hora para que comiencen las clases  
ann: que como es posible es q acaso nos olvidamos que era ayer domingo  
sakumo: estamos locas nos olvidamos de todo haciendo todo lo que hay para su regreso que se nos paso la hora


	2. Chapter 2

Urgente lean

Hola no se si habrán enterado pero fanfiction desea eliminar las historias de rango M por lo cual la mayoría de personas han decidido firmar una pequeña carta de solitud.

www .  
g/petitions/fanfiction-net-stop-  
the-destruction-of-fanfiction-net#share

Lo único se necesita es dejar tus datos y firmar para que no puedan sacar algunos fanfic que tantos nos gustan apoyen a los escritores que tanto les gustan.  
Ya que a partir del 23 de junio ya no podrán ni leer o revisar esas historias.  
Así que ayuden con una firma para que así podamos quedarnos con fanfiction como es siempre.  
Gracias.

04 de junio 2012 - Avisos:

Tenga en cuenta que nos gustaría aclarar el contenido de la política que tenemos en vigor desde 2002. sigue el sistema de evaluación de ficción que van desde K Fiction de M Fiction . Aunque Fiction Ratings sube a la ficción MA, desde el año 2002 no ha permitido que el contenido de ficción MA nominal que puede contener contenido para adultos / explícito en el sitio. sólo acepta contenido en el K Fiction Fiction través de la gama M. M ficción puede contener lenguaje para adultos, los temas y sugerencias. Las descripciones detalladas de la interacción física de naturaleza sexual o violento se considera MA ficción y no se ha permitido en el sitio desde 2002


End file.
